


all this time

by fireladydany



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Second Chance Romance, rhaella and lyanna are annie and hallie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireladydany/pseuds/fireladydany
Summary: Divorced parents Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen are living on opposite sides of the world, each with one of their twin daughters. After meeting at camp, Lyanna and Rhaella plan an identity swap, giving both the chance to spend time with the parent they've missed. If their plan works, their parents might get back together.AU of The Parent Trap (1998)
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	all this time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormbrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrn/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE INTERNET AND A BEST FRIEND IRL AS WELL. I LOVE YOU!  
> You seemed to like this idea when we talked about it a while ago so I hope you enjoy this :) 
> 
> For everyone who's watched the timeless classic that is The Parent Trap, I just want to apologize in advance for not doing it justice. Also I know this film is full of great scenes so if I changed or didn't include one of them, I am sorry but I wanted to focus mostly on Jon and Dany's relationship. 
> 
> Also, sorry about the moodboard. I am terrible editing and did everything with Instagram as you can probably tell but anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191157378@N06/50629948268/in/dateposted-public/)

_A cruise somewhere in the Narrow Sea_

Daenerys thought a cruise from Essos to Westeros would be a fun way to spend her 21st birthday. On her first night aboard she decided to explore a little and after touring most of the ship, she found herself on the deck. Dany was starting to notice that most of the people were a lot older than her, the majority, if not all of them, seemed to be senior citizens. Just as she was starting to regret her decision to celebrate her birthday in this particular cruise, she noticed a man that looked about her age standing against the railing of the deck. She approached him. 

“I think we found ourselves on the wrong cruise,” she said to the man as she looked around. 

“Is that so?” he asked. “I don’t know about you but I happen to love the company of old people.” 

At that, Daenerys laughed. “Oh my gods, I bet you do,” she said, smirking. 

“Seven hells! I didn’t mean it like that, you perv.” said the man. 

Dany couldn’t stop laughing. “I’m sorry, you set yourself up.” 

“Aye, it’s true, I did.” he answered. “Does the perv happen to have a name?” 

“Daenerys Targaryen, but you can call me Dany. What about you?” she asked 

“Jon Snow,” he said smiling. 

After that Jon and Dany spent all night talking. Dany told him she was celebrating her birthday by going on a cruise by herself to Westeros and she found out Jon was just one year older than her. He told her he was in Essos doing business because he and his mom wanted to open a vineyard and he thought traveling back to Westeros on a cruise could be an interesting experience. That night Jon and Dany shared the first kiss of what could only be known as a whirlwind romance. For the next few weeks she and Jon spent everyday together, eating all their meals together, doing all the activities together and also spending all of their nights together. It had been about three weeks when Jon came to her looking a little nervous. 

“Dany, love, I know we haven't known each other for long and this might sound crazy, but I love you and I don’t want to spend another day apart from you. Daenerys Targaryen, would you marry me?” 

Dany felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. “Of course I’ll marry you, Jon. I love you.” 

The next day Jon and Dany asked the captain of the cruise to marry them and that’s how on a windy night in february, Jon and Dany got married on the cruise Queen Alysanne. They had a fancy meal and danced all night and when the night ended they went back to their cabin and fucked, fully in love with each other and ready for whatever the future brought them.

* * *

_11 years and nine months later - Camp Tyrell_

“Welcome to Camp Tyrell. I am Olenna Tyrell, your camp director.” said an old lady holding a megaphone. “Now, girls, let’s find our duffels as quickly as we can. We have a big first day ahead of us. I’m going to turn my bull-horn now to my beautiful granddaughter, Margaery. Margy, cabin assignments, if you please.” The old lady, Olenna, gave her megaphone to a nice looking woman who Rhaella assumed had to be Margaery. 

“All right ladies, listen up!” said Margaery. “We got Baratheron, Myrcella - Ashford. Hill, Joy - Hightower.” Lyanna continued listening to Margaery hoping to find out what cabin she was gonna be assigned to while looking for her duffel. Just when she found it, a bunch of duffels were tossed into the heap. Uselessly, Lyanna tried to get her duffel out of the heap. Just when she was about to give up, she saw a dark haired girl with a shirt of The Night’s Watch masterfully retrieve hers. 

“Excuse me!” she shouted, “You! With the brute strength!” the girl finally turned around. “Could you please give me a hand with my duffel? It’s the blue one buried way in there.” Lyanna asked imploringly. 

“Sure, no problem!” said the girl, who proceeded to retrieve Lyanna’s duffel just as masterfully as she had retrieved her own. “Hey, are you from the North? Do you, like, know the singers from The Night’s Watch?” asked the girl. 

“Yes… I suppose my accent is a dead giveaway” said Lyanna. “I don’t know anyone from that band, though. I live in Winterfell, next door to a vineyard… me and my dad, we own a vineyard. Thank you for the duffel by the way. What’s your name?” she asked. 

“Sarra” the girl said smiling. “What’s yours?” 

Just as Lyanna was about to reply, they heard Margaery's voice on the megaphone. “Snow, Lyanna - Goldengrove. Tarth, Sarra - Goldengrove.” 

“That’s me!” Lyanna and Sarra yelled simultaneously and so together, they walked towards Goldengrove cabin. 

Lyanna and her new friend Sarra got settled in their bunks, and got ready to join the day’s activities. After they had lunch at the camp’s hall, Lyanna decided to take part in a fencing match and after three matches, she was still undefeated. “Congratulations to our reigning champion, Lyanna Snow!” said Margaery. “Do we have any challengers?” she asked. 

“I’ll take a whack at it,” siad a girl who Lyanna couldn’t see because of her mask, but she could tell she sounded Essosi. 

After the Essosi girl put on her suit and mask and announced she was ready, Margaery shouted “En garde. Fence!” 

The match started and as it progressed Lyanna was having a harder time defeating her than she had with the other girls. This girl seemed faster and more experienced, but Lyanna was still confident that she could win. They ended up climbing a set of stairs that led to the terrace of a cabinand Lyanna found herself trapped in a corner. As the girl shouted _touché,_ Lyanna lost balance and fell down the railing and into a trough full of water. She couldn’t believe it. Lyanna overheard the girl apologize and give her a hand but she was so pissed, she took her hand and pulled her down into the trough with her. 

“What did you do that for!?” the girl yelled outraged. “Me?” replied Lyanna, “you pushed me in!” 

“Okay! That was quite a show!” interjected Margaery. “All right. I think we got ourselves a new camp champ. From Pentos, Essos, Miss Rhaella Targaryen.” she said. 

Lyanna was already out from the trough, with her mask off and her back facing the girl whose name she now knew was Rhaella. “All right girls, shake hands.” she heard Margaery say. Even though she had gotten a small revenge by pulling Rhaella into the trough with her, Lyanna was still pissed, but she supposed she could play nice, and so she turned around to shake hands with her competitor. 

Lyanna couldn't believe her eyes, in front of her was a version of herself with slightly longer hair. Rhaella Targaryen looked just like her: dark hair, violet eyes and white skin that was perhaps a bit more tanned due to the Essosi sun. She heard Margaery and all the girls who were watching the match gasp. Lyanna reached out her hand to Rhaella and when they shook their hands she found herself gasping as well. _I think I have a doppelgänger._

Still bitter about everything that had just happened, Lyanna decided to pretend she was oblivious to the resemblance between herself and Rhaella. “Why is everyone staring?” she asked. 

“Don't you see?” asked Rhaella. “The resemblance between us?” 

“Resemblance? Between you and me?” Lyanna asked mockingly. “Let me see. Turn sideways,” she told Rhaella, who proceeded to do as she was told. “Now the other way,” said Lyanna. Rhaella was starting to look a bit exasperated but she did what Lyanna asked. 

“Well your eyes are much closer than mine, and your ears… don’t worry, you’ll grow into them.” Rhaella seemed now decidedly pissed, but Lyanna continued. “You want to know the real difference between us?” she asked. 

Just then, Rhaella interjected. “Let me see,” she said. “I know how to fence and you don’t?” Lyanna noticed Rhaella eye her from head to toes before continuing. “Or I have class and you don’t? Take your pick,” she said. 

Lyanna was about to give Rhaella a piece of her mind when Margaery interfered in the conversation. “Ladies,” she said. “It’s time to break up this little lovefest.” 

Rhaella Targaryen had now become Lyanna’s sworn enemy. After their little encounter, Lyanna started planning ways to mess with Rhaella and get revenge for the fencing match fiasco. The next day of camp Lyanna and Rhaella found themselves in a poker match that ended up in Rhaella losing and having to jump into the camp’s lake well into the night, which, to Lyanna’s dismay, gave Rhaella the motivation to seek revenge as well. 

The next days of camp were followed by prank after prank, involving missing clothes, misplaced personal items, and a few scoldings from both Olenna and Margaery towards Lyanna and Rhaella. 

It had been approximately two weeks of Lyanna and Rhaella’s ongoing war when Lyanna woke up feeling a little funny. She opened her eyes to find out that her arms and clothes were covered in whipped cream, her bed was full of honey and the entire cabin was covered in threads. Carefully Lyanna got up from her bed and accidentally bumped with a thread that pulled a box from the roof and resulted in a bunch of balloons filled with water exploding in the heads of the girls sleeping in the cabin. Lyanna was about to go to the door to check if Rhaella was nearby when she heard Olenna speaking outside the cabin. “Surprise inspection in Glodengrove cabin!” she shouted with her megaphone. 

From inside the cabin, Lyanna watched as Rhalla came in running and stepped in front of the door. “Miss Tyrell, please don’t go in there!” she begged Olenna. “One of the girls got sick last night and it is a big big mess. Save yourself the aggravation, it’s really disgusting,” she said. 

Lyanna peaked her head from the window and noticed Rhaella was covertly looking towards the roof, where a big barrel filled with something dark was threatening to fall down if the door was pushed open. _Perfect._

“If someone is sick I must come in, dear” said Olenna. 

“Yes, please come in Miss Tyrell,” said Lyanna from the window. “Everything is fine in here… unless Targaryen knows something we don’t know,” she said as she looked at Rhaella, smirking. “Open the door and come see for yourself, ma’am.” 

“Stand aside, Rhaella.” said Olenna as she opened the door. Immediately, the barrel was knocked from the roof and its content fell down on Olenna, who got completely covered in what seemed to be chocolate. The chocolate made the floor slippery and so Olenna slided into the cabin and fell down to the floor. Margaery, who was right behind Olenna, slided right after her and ended up falling on top of her grandmother. 

“I told you it was a mess in here.” said Rhaella, who seemed both embarrassed and upset. 

“She should know” Lyana added, “She did it!” 

“YOU and YOU” Olenna pointed at both Lyanna and Rhaella. “I’ve had enough of your petty pranks. At first I thought this was all harmless fun but I’ve had enough. Pack your bags, you are going to the isolation cabin” she said. 

* * *

Spending six weeks of her summer with her sworn enemy Lyanna Snow was not what Rhaella had in mind when she pulled her last prank. Olena’s surprise inspection, was in fact, a total surprise and so Rhaella supposed she was now paying for what was supposed to be a tiny little prank and ended up being a complete mess. Saying that she hated Lyanna Snow was an understatement; Rhaella couldn’t think of a meaner, more despicable being, and the worst part was that Lyanna happened to be her doppelgänger.

The first few days in the isolation cabin Rhaella and Lyanna refused to interact, too pissed at each other because of everything that had happened between them over the last couple weeks. On the fifth day of their stay in said cabin, Camp Tyrell was subject to a storm and so Rhaella and Lyanna found themselves trapped in the cabin. While Rhaella decided to spend her time writing letters to her mother, she noticed Lyanna pulling out a box from her duffel which seemed to contain magazine clippings and putting them on the wall next to her bed. As Lyanna was putting the clippings on the wall, the cabin’s window flew open and all her clippings started flying around. 

“Noooo” Lyana shouted desperately. Rhaella stood up from her bed and started helping Lyanna pick up her clippings. “Thanks,” Lyanna smiled. “You’re welcome,” Rhaella replied smiling as well. 

Rhaella also noticed a stuffed white wolf had fallen to the floor thanks to the wind. “Here’s your…” she handed the stuffed white wolf to Lyanna. 

“Ghost” replied Lyanna. “He’s a little stuffed version of my actual dog,” she said to which Rhaella smiled 

“That’s sweet,” she said. “Are any of your pictures ruined?” 

“Only the beautiful Jamie Lannister.” answered Lyanna. Rhaella eyed her curiously, “Who?” 

“You’ve never heard of Jamie Lannister?” Lyanna asked. “How far away is Pentos anyway?” 

“It is thousands of miles away from here though sometimes it seems like a whole different world,” Rhaella answered honestly. “How far away is your home?” 

“Well Winterfell is way up in the North.” replied Lyanna. “Actually, here’s a picture of my house.” 

Rhaella looked at the picture and was amazed by the big beautiful house that looked like something her mom would’ve loved. “It’s beautiful,” she said, “Who’s that?” she asked, noticing the man in the picture. 

“Thank you. That’s my dad. He’s my best friend, we do everything together” Lyanna said. The man looked weirdly familiar to Rhaella, but she pushed her thoughts aside because that couldn’t possibly be the man that she knew from her mom’s photo. 

“What’s your dad like?” Lyanna asked. “I mean, is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types who never has time for you? I hate that.” 

Rhaella felt a little uncomfortable talking about it but Lyanna seemed to be trustworthy and so she said, “I don’t have a father, actually. I mean I had one but my parents divorced years ago and my mom never mentions him.” 

“Oh” replied Lyanna, she seemed to want to change the subject because she asked “How old are you?” 

“I’ll be 12 on the 21st of november” 

Lyanna gasped, “So will I!” she yelled.

Rhaella remembered the picture of Lyanna’s dad. There were too many coincidences. “Lyanna, what's your mother like?” she asked. 

“I never met her. She and my dad broke up when I was a baby or maybe even before that.” Lyanna said. “He doesn’t like to talk about her… but I know she was gorgeous, like, out of this world beautiful.” 

“How do you know that?” Rhaella asked. 

“Well, my dad had this old picture of her hidden in his closet and he caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me to keep it.” she answered. 

“Lyanna, do you realize what’s happening? I mean, think about it. I only have a mother and you only have a father. You’ve never seen your mom and I’ve never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mom and I have one old picture of my dad, even though mine is completely ripped. We look exactly the same!” As she was rambling, Rhaella noticed Lyanna going through her duffel. 

Lyanna pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her duffel. “This is a picture of my mom,” she said. “And it is ripped too, right down the middle” 

Rhaella couldn’t believe it. She went and retrieved her own ripped photograph from her duffel. “On the count of three, we’ll show them to each other, okay?” Lyanna only nodded. Rhaella continued, “One. Two. Three.” 

At the same time Rhaella and Lyanna pulled out their ripped pictures. On Lyanna’s hand, Rhaella saw her dear mom, Daenerys Targaryen. “That’s my mom,” she said. 

“And that’s my dad,” Lyanna said pointing at the man who for so many years Rhaella had wanted to meet. Rhaella could feel the tears forming in her eyes and by the sniffing she heard next to her, she could tell Lyanna was crying as well. 

So if my mom is your mom,” said Lyanna, “and my dad is your that, and we were both born on November 21st, the means you and I are sisters, Rhae.”

“Lya, we are twins!” Rhaella exclaimed. The girls hugged, tears of happiness flowing in both of their eyes. “Thank the gods I found you,” they both said.

That same night, they pulled their beds together and spent the whole time telling each other facts about their parents. Just as Rhaella was about to fall asleep, Lyanna jumped from her bed. “ I have a brilliant idea!” she said and Rhaella eyed her sceptically. 

“I’m serious! Listen to me,” Lyanna said. “You want to meet dad and I am dying to meet mom… I think we should switch places. When camp is over I go back to Pentos and you go back to Winterfell. What do you say?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
